sons of anarchy vs supernatural
by porrim mayram
Summary: Sam and dean go into a town called charming when the impala breaks down and news of middle aged women falling sick.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night for the Winchester brothers, Dean has been driving for a few hours while his younger brother Sam slept. Dean enjoyed these moments. Where he could just drive with his brother without some ghost or creature trying to kill them. The cooling of the wind against his face relaxed him. although Dean missed his dad, mom, Ben and Lisa, Jo and Ellen, but most of all dean missed bobby; bobby filled that fatherly hole that dean was missing. Bobby has always been there for the boys. Getting their asses out of trouble and keeping them in check. Bobby was the one person who dean trusted more than anyone to look out for Sam. Sighing softly, dean looked up at the sigh that said "welcome to charming" he figured they could stay here for a bit and think of their next plan. As the impala was going to turn the car broke down. In front of teller motors. "Shit" dean cursed loudly. Waking up Sam. "huh, what is it?" Sam asked wiping his eyes and looking at his brother. "the impala broke down" dean got out of the impala and looked under the hood. "dean, I'm going to see if anyone is inside" Sam called out as he got out and went to the building. "hello anyone here" Sam called out. No response. "Sam!" Dean walked up to him. "we're gonna have to sleep here until this place opens up" Sam nodded in agreement as the two walked back to the impala and sat on the hood, both falling asleep Into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Sam awake to a face staring at him. Freaking out Sam punched the guy and grabbed his gun pointing it at the person. "whoa whoa, calm down son" a voice spoke. "not gonna hurt ya" "Sammy! Put the gun away, he work here" dean called out coming out with food for them. Reluctantly Sam did as told. "who are they?" "that's clay, told him the impala broke down so he's letting me work on it in the shop" Sam nodded. And got his things walking Inside he noticed that it was a bar and a there was a bunch of people standing around talking. As Sam sat down further away from anyone. The only one he trusted was dean. Because after the betrayals of ruby, meg, his dad, Lucifer, and gadreel. Even Crowley. He couldn't trust anyone. Even his brother dean understood that. Yes the boys had their fights but they always had each others back. Honestly Sam and dean only needed each other. Of course they slept around with women. But they never actually made any relationship exist either. Knowing there life isn't easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was inside the clubhouse, ignoring a few looks from the guys and girls that were around. Sighing softly he opened his laptop to find anything new, nothing came up. Looking up from the laptop Sam could've sworn he saw jess. Running outside as fast as he could outside. "JESS? JESS" Sam called only to see to it wasn't jess but some blond chick who had a smug look on her face. "looking for someone?" She tried to sound flirty. Ignoring her he walked away as dean walked up to him and hugged him. "Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly "I miss her dean, I miss jess so much" dean nodded he knew that Jessica's death was painful. I mean seriously you try watching your girlfriend get burned on the celling and not go mad. "yea I know Sammy, come on lets get you a drink" the boys walked into the club as a women with black hair came up to them. She looked middle aged but good not most women could hold down looking good at an age like that. "I'm gemma teller" she said sweetly to the boys "dean and that's my brother Sam" he said jerking his thumb to Sam. Who didn't say anything. "sorry Gemma, Sammy here is upset, you see he recently lost his girlfriend" dean gave Sam a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "what happened?" "she was killed" Gemma giving a soft look and kissed the boys cheeks she eventually broke the silence. "Sam, I'm so sorry to hear about that. I only hope you get revenge for the guy who did it" Sam and dean both nodded. Hoping none of them would ask how she died. Try explaining to a bunch of bikers about hunting. And I don't mean deer hunting either. I'm talking about full-blown-vamps-witches-demons-angels-ghost-zombies-ghouls-shapeshifters-fairies-skintakers-wendigos-signs type of hunting. The supernatural. I mean they would think we're insane. Sam thought to himself. And maybe we are but who cares at least we save lives. "any luck on finding a case?" Dean asked drawing Sam out of his thoughts. "uh. No, not yet" Sam answered back. Dean nodded "I'm going to work on the impala" with that said dean left to the shop as two people were working on his car. "Hey! Get away from my baby" "whoa, dude. We're just working on it" this guy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "only I work on my car. I've built this thing over so many times. I know what I'm doing" dean said shooing them away and working on his car. As the two walked inside mumbling to themselves. "what's with that guy?" "I don't know man, I mean we were just going to do our job" Sam overhearing them "dean doesn't trust anyone to work on his car, can't blame him either. We've been through enough shit already" Sam spoke buntly. Ignoring the fact that he probably pissed them off, he didn't care honestly. Him and dean have literally been through hell. Hell they've been in hell. Sam lost his soul. Dean become a demon after he he got stabbed by metatron. I mean he still got the mark of Cain. "Sammy" dean called out looking for him. "over here" Sam waved at dean. As dean took a seat in front of him "any case yet" "no, still looking" sam continued to look on his laptop until he saw something that caught his eye. "middleaged women have been captured, no one knows of their whereabouts" sam read aloud to dean. "you think it might a ghost? Or something" dean asked checking to make sure his demon killing knife was in his pocket. "yeah I do, dean" sam answered. Looking around him. Dean did the same. "So what do we do? Pretend to be FBI?" "no, I have a feeling that these people don't like FBI agents" the bothers nodded to each other and decided to get a hotel. Dean looked over and saw a woman in her fifties talking to clay. Walking up to them he cleared his throat. Noticing it was clay and Gemma. "yes?" The women asked him. "do you know of any places to stay. Me and my brother are on business and we are hoping to stay awhile" dean asked. "you're welcomed to stay here" Gemma said. "dean and over there is my brother Sam" dean pointed out. "he pulled a gun on me" clay spoke notchoantly. "what!" Gemma fired back standing up ready to rip off his head. "whoa there. I startled him" "still. I'm going to rip off his head" Gemma shot at clay. "hey! Noone is going to hurt my little brother. He's just not trusting. Not after what we've been through" dean said calming them down. Hoping that they won't ask what happened or why they have trust issues. Imagine being a hunter and going to someone and saying "hey guess what. I'm a hunter. I kill anything that isn't human. Like zombies. Ghouls. Ghost. Vamps. Werewolves. Fairies. Demons. Angels" yea try telling someone that without them thinking your crazy. Not exactly an easy job for the boys. But hey. They save lives and do a damn good job doing so. They've saved countless lives and are happy with who they are. Sam and dean Winchester. The boys who kill supernatural beings


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the clubhouse opened. To reveal a girl with black wavy hair. And round cheeks that gave her an innocent childlike look. She casually walked in like she owned the place. Instantly spotting the boys she went over to them "hello boys" she spoke with glee "missed me?" "meg!" They both shouted in unison. Instantly hugging her. Caught in surprise she hugged back. "we thought you were dead" Sam said smiling at her. "I thought so to" meg answered looking around. "but someone must've brought me back" she whispered to them. Nodding at her they wondered could it have been cas? Probably considering cas brought back dean from hell. A few screams brought everyone's attention. "what was that" the blonde haired guy shouted. As everyone went outside. Two blonde girls we're fighting and Screaming. "shit break it up" a guy with an Irish accent said to them both. "not until that bitch is dead" "lyla!" A tall broad looking guy with long hair and a beard said. Trying to calm her down. "no, I'm tired of ima sleeping around with married men" lyla answered obviously pissed. "oh bitch" ima said smirking while pulling out a gun. "you can't kill me" "meg your up" dean spoke pushing meg towards them. "alright, do I have to step in?" Meg said crossing her arms standing in between the two. "who the hell are you?" Ima said pointing her gun at meg. Turning around and smiling at her, she flashed her eyes as they were black. With a flick of her wrist she had her against the building unable to move. "enough of your shit" meg spoke. "or I'll break your neck" meg released her and walked away from the blonde tramp who's obviously pissed. Going back inside she smiled at Sam and dean. "any word from cas?" Asked dean eating a pie., meg glanced at dean wondering where he got a pie from and ignored it. "not yet" she answered sitting at the table and looking over sams shoulder. "hey I know that person. Well kinda" pointed out meg looking at women who was in a wedding dress and looked to be in her early 20s. She was standing on a bridge looking down with rope in her hands "Ariel. Ricin, age 23 took her own life after her four kids died in a lake behind their house. Ariel ricin seemingly tied the rope around the opening area of the bridge and tied the end around her neck and jumped from the bridge. The only one who is alive Is her husband crate ricin" meg read aloud and skimmed over the article making sure nothing else was hiding. "so we got a ghost problem" said dean standing up. "whoa, whoa" what's this shit talk about ghost" a guy with black curly hair said. "we got a job to do" dean said pushing past them and walking to the car. "hey, whatever your going to do it better not be in our town" the blonde haired guy said. "a women hung herself on a bridge we're going to check it out" dean put rock salt in the shot gun and and got a iron rod ready. "I'm coming with and I'm jax teller. Gemmas son" jax said. "do you know anything about hunting?" Asked dean giving jax a look that clearly said this wasn't no typical deer hunting either. "no. But whatever you're doing your probably end up somewhere in hell" jax stated unknowingly to dean. "actually we've been to hell literally" sam stated like it was nothing. "alright princesses lets go" dean got into the car as jax got in the back with meg and Sam was in the front seat looking out the window. Thinking of all the things he could've done to prevent what has happened. Driving dean looked at Sam and gave him a pat on the shoulder. When the boys were younger dean always looked out for Sam and kept him safe. They were close. "look out!" A voice broke them from their thoughts as something hit the car creating a large thud. Pilling out of the impala dean was first to see who it was. Shocked in horror it was Castiel. He had a blade in his leg, his head was bleeding. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. Holding him still dean tried to get through to him. "cas stay with me, your going to be fine" hearing dean's voice cas managed to stay awake as they lifted him up and laid him in the back seat. "ne needs a hospital. They can fix him" jax said looking at the injured male "oh what are we suppose to tell the cops?" Dean asked irritated "I can't exactly go up to a cop and say "hey my friend was wondering around and I didn't know where he was and now i hit him with my car. Oh and he's an angel who lost his grace" try telling that a police officer" knowing dean was right they really couldn't do anything for cas until they found his grace. Watching cas was meg and jax. As dean snuck them into a hospital meg pretending to be a nurse decided to stay around cas as the three boys left. To find answers about a hanging women


End file.
